


A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

by yoshimisohma



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College AU, Crazy dreams that predict the future?, Foreseeing dreams, Koi Ina Mono Mouna Mono AU, M/M, Stohess University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshimisohma/pseuds/yoshimisohma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I guess you all are probably wondering who I am. My name is Marco Bott. I am an eighteen year old male freshman in college. And… I have these dreams you see… As you can tell from earlier. I told my mother about it… She thinks these are some sort of ‘foreseeing dreams.’ I apparently had them when I was in elementary school, but they were for little things. Like the weather or who would win the lottery, just events like that. But… But this… This was way different than those.</p><p>It happened during my first year in middle school. I was so horrified since I did not know of that world yet. My mom had to sit down and give me ‘the talk.’ In all honesty, it was very terrifying and awkward. Here I was, a twelve-year-old kid who just had a dream of himself having sex with another man, getting a talk from his mother about the world of the gays.</p><p>How did I handle it? Simple. I tried not sleeping. That didn't go well. I did everything I could to stop these dreams, but nothing seemed to work. In the end, I just accepted it. Nothing I did worked, so why fight it? After I had accepted it, the dreams seemed to go away… Until now.</p><p>*Discontinued*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction people, so please don't be hard on me! I also have no one to edit this story for me... So I am basically on my own. If you find any errors, please tell me! And I enjoy people's opinions, so don't be afraid to leave a comment!  
> Thank you!  
> ~Yoshi

 

* * *

  _A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep_

_In dreams you lose your heartaches_

_Whatever you wish for, you keep_

_Have faith in your dreams and someday_

_Your rainbow will come smiling thru_

_No matter how your heart is grieving_

_If you keep on believing_

_the dream that you wish will come true_

(Cinderella, A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes, 1950)

* * *

  _Tongues touching, hands wandering, heat rising, breath ragged, and soft muffled moans were currently filling our small dorm room…_

_“No… Jean…” I say through my gasps for breath as Jean insisted on keeping his mouth on mine._

_“Mmm… Marco...” Came back his reply, his hands wandering around my chest._

_“Reiner will kill us if he hears...” I spoke to him, soft moans leaving my mouth._

_“Let him hear...” His mouth traveled along my jaw and down my neck, leaving tender kisses all over._

_“B-but Jean-”_

_“Shut up and let me fuck you,” he nipped at my neck to quiet me. I yelped at the slight pinch, put he gently sucked on the bite. He left a soft, pink kiss mark before licking all the way up my neck._

_“J-Jean...” I trembled under his touch as he began working at my nipples._

_“Moan for me Marco...” He murmured along my neck, leaving more pink kiss marks before tweaking both of my nipples._

_I arched my back, squeaking. “J-Jean!” I complained, glaring down at him._

_Jean looked up at me, that smug smirk appearing on his face before he did it again._

_“Eeep!” I squeaked again. “Kn-knock it off! It hurts!” I once again complained._

_Jean just rolled his eyes. “You know you love it when I am rough.”_

_“I-I do not!” I insisted and he just laughed._

_My shirt was taken off in one swift motion. Jean’s hands went back to my chest immediately after my shirt fell to the floor. “You’re nipples are so cute...” He said before he leaned his head down, lashing out his tongue and licking one them._

_I shivered at the quick licks, reaching up one of my hands and tugging on Jean’s hair. “St-stop it Jean...”_

_His mouth fully covered my right nipple now. He gave it a nice long suck, making me shiver uncontrollably._

_“Jeaaaaan!”_

_He chuckled, licking and sucking my nipple. He turned his attention to the other, bringing a hand up and rubbing at the one he had just played with._

_“S-seriously Jean! Knock it off with my nipples already!” I commanded. My eyes widened as I saw that devious grin on his face. I saw the glint of his teeth before he bit down._

_I cried out in pain then pulled his hair._

_“Ow! Marco!”_

_I glared at him. “I told you to stop!”_

_Jean frowned. “You tell me to stop all the time, but you end up loving it anyway.”_

_I felt my cheeks heat up. “Th-that’s not true!”_

_“Ha!”_

_I huffed, turning my head away from him._

_“Awe… Did I upset you?”_

_“Isn’t it obvious?”_

_Jean reached up his right hand and pressed it to my cheek. “I’m sorry, okay?”_

_“I don’t believe you.”_

_“Dammit Marco!”_

_I looked back at him, my glare never faltering._

_Jean sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Something he always did when he felt awkward._

_“I’m sorry… Please believe me...”_

_I smiled and leaned up, pressing my lips to his left cheek. “Okay. You’re forgiven.”_

_Jean grumbled something about me being a pain, before planting his lips on mine._

_His hands traveled lower to where they were directly above my clothed erection._

_“Jean...” I said in a breathy moan, whimpering as he began to rub._

_“Marco…” He collided his hips to mine, beginning to grind himself against me._

_We both groaned at the friction. I moved my hips with his, gripping his shoulders with my hands._

_“Marco... Marco… I love you….” Jean whispered softly next to my ear, causing me to shiver._

_“I love you too…”_

 

* * *

 

 “AHHHHHHHHHH!” I screamed, bolting up in the seated position. I looked around frantically, my heart beating loudly in my ears. My room. I was in my room. I looked at the clock next to my bedside. 8:00 am. I realized that I hadn’t set my alarm for that morning. I guessed it was because I was so excited the previous night because today was the day. The day I would be moving to Stohess.

“Marco? Are you okay?” I heard my mother call from downstairs.

I gulped, realizing what kind of dream I just had. “Uh… Y-yeah! I’m fine!” I called back, getting out of my bed. It was that dream again… I have been having them a lot lately…

 

I guess you all are probably wondering who I am. My name is Marco Bott. I am an eighteen year old male freshman in college. And… I have these dreams you see… As you can tell from earlier. I told my mother about it… She thinks these are some sort of ‘foreseeing dreams.’ I apparently had them when I was in elementary school, but they were for little things. Like the weather or who would win the lottery, just events like that. But… But this… This was way different than those.

It happened during my first year in middle school. I was so horrified since I did not know of that world yet. My mom had to sit down and give me ‘the talk.’ In all honesty, it was very terrifying and awkward. Here I was, a twelve-year-old kid who just had a dream of himself having sex with another man, getting a talk from his mother about the world of the gays.

How did I handle it? Simple. I tried not sleeping. That didn't go well. I did everything I could to stop these dreams, but nothing seemed to work. In the end, I just accepted it. Nothing I did worked, so why fight it? After I had accepted it, the dreams seemed to go away… Until now.

 

I put on a t-shirt, since I was only in my boxers, before I walked downstairs. I smelled bacon, eggs, hashbrowns, pancakes… But my mind was more focused on the bacon. “Good morning,” I said to my mother, kissing her on the cheek. I had to lean down to kiss her since she was so short.

“Good morning. Are you all packed?” My mother asked as I stacked my plate with piles of food.

“Yep. I’m all set and ready to go,” I told her before sitting down and began to wolf down my breakfast.

My little sister, Mabel, and my older sister, Madison, came downstairs because they smelled food. Mabel is six, and Madison is 21. Yes, that’s right, I am the middle child and the only boy. My father abandoned us a few years after Mabel was born. The reason was still unknown… But judging from my mom’s behavior whenever he is mentioned around her, I believe he left us for another woman.

I don’t hold a grudge towards him… I just wished he had chosen to at least keep in contact with Mabel. She doesn’t have any memories of our father… And she often comes to me to hear stories of him. It makes me sad looking at how Mabel is so interested in learning about our father. Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like if our father never left us. What would change? What would not?

 

Mabel sat down right next to me, practically bouncing up and down. She was always so cheerful in the morning. It always baffled me how people could be energetic so early. For me, I was like a zombie.

“Marco! Today is the day!” Mabel cheerfully told me, grinning from ear to ear.

I smiled back at her and ruffled her messy hair. “That’s right. Are you going to miss me?”

Mabel shook her head. “Na uh! I’m getting your room!” She said excitedly.

I frowned and playfully glared at her. “Hey!”

Mabel giggled and I gave her a playful noogie.

“No playing at the table,” our mother told us.

Mabel and I went back to eating our breakfast, Madison remaining quiet.

I looked at her to see her looking sad. “What’s wrong?” I asked. Madison shook her head and I smiled. “Gonna miss me?” I asked teasingly.

Madison glared at me. I raised my hands in the air defensively and she sighed. “Yeah… I guess I am,” she admitted.

I blinked, surprised that she was actually being honest with me. She was always so stubborn to admit her feelings. “Really?” She looked at me and nodded. I smiled widely then reached over to her, giving her a hug. “Thank you… I really appreciate it...” I told her, feeling happy at her honestly.

I saw the frown on my older sister’s face as I pulled away from the hug. I chuckled and patted her head. “Dont worry. I’ll be sure to visit whenever I can,” I promised her.

“Me too?” Mabel asked, looking up at me with her big, brown eyes. I smiled and nodded. “Of course I will. You all live in the same house.”

Mabel smiled widely giggling to herself. “Yay!” She cheered, giving my a little hug. I hugged her back before the three of us went back to eating.

We all finished breakfast, having our usual small talk as usual. Mabel had befriended our new neighbor’s daughter, Madison was starting her new classes in a few weeks, and our mother got a new promotion at work. All of it were good things. All very good things. _I’m going to miss them…_ I thought, smiling to myself sadly.

 

* * *

 

“Marco! Hurry up or you will miss the train!” My mother yelled at me from downstairs.

“I’m hurrying, I’m hurrying!” I yelled back so she could hear me. I had taken the quickest shower I had ever taken in my life, and probably got dressed very quickly too. A new record in my book. I scrambled to collect all of my luggage, tripping over a few things here and there since I wasn’t paying attention.

“Hurry up Marco!” I hear Mabel call from downstairs. “Miss Poppy and Miss Kiki want to play in your room!”

I rolled my eyes. Miss Poppy and Miss Kiki were Mabel’s dolls that our mother made for her. They were pretty raggedy since she played with them all the time, but none the less, she loved those dolls.

 

I hurried down the stairs, carrying all of my luggage in both arms. “Hurry, hurry, hurry!”  My mother said, shoving me to the front door to get my shoes on.

“Bye Mabel,” I said, kissing my little sister on the top of her head. “Bye Madi,” I ruffled my other sister’s hair and she once again glared at me.

My mother shoved me out the door, but before I could get into the car, Mabel came running up to me.

“Wait!” She yelled, her little legs running as fast as they could to catch up to us. “Here. Take Miss Poppy with you,” she said, handing me the raggedy doll.

I gave her a questioning look and she just smiled. “So you wont forget about me,” she told me with the saddest smile I have ever seen her wear.

I kneeled down to her level and scooped her into my arms. “I wont ever forget you, silly. I promise to call, okay?” I told her.

Mabel had tears in her eyes and she nodded. I gave her another hug. I almost debated whether to take her with me or not, but I decided against it. She gave me a kiss on the cheek as a goodbye, before I got into my mother’s car. I waved at my sisters through the window, Mabel waving energetically back. I could also see Madison waving from the front door. My eyes widened when I noticed she also had tears in her eyes. I rolled down the window, waving at the two. “Bye! I love you!” I called to them.

“Love you too!” Mabel called back, waving as hard as she could.

“Yeah… I love you too you big dope,” Madison said with a smile.

I waved at my siblings until my mother began driving away, my sisters diminishing from sight. I leaned back in my chair, closing my eyes. Goofs… I thought sadly, feeling myself also beginning to tear up.

My mother dropped me off at the train station. She insisted she go see me off even after all of my protests. When we got to the platform, we hugged and said our goodbyes to each other. My mother was a crying mess, and I also felt like was I going to cry too. “Bye mom. I promise I will come and visit as much as I can,” I told her.

My mother smiled at me and ruffled my hair. “Have fun. Be good. Make lot’s of friends,” she was saying what all mothers would say at a time like this.

I chuckled and nodded. “I will, don’t worry,” I insisted. I got on the train and waved at her through the window. She waved back and before I knew it, she was also out of sight.

I leaned back in my seat and looked up at the ceiling. _I’m going to miss them so much…_

 

* * *

 

I arrived at Stohess two hours later. It was a long ride since I lived in all the way in Shiganshina. I hopped into a taxi, paying the taxi driver to take me all the way to the dorms I would be staying at. There were three separate dorm buildings. One was an all boys dorm (Sina), another was an all girls dorm (Rose), and the last one was a mix gender dorm (Maria). The dorm I was staying at was Maria. The proper name for it would be the dorm for couples and the leftovers. The leftovers are the ones who either applied late, or didn’t have a high enough grade point average. Why am I in here you ask? It was not that I had bad grades, that is for sure. Or that I applied late. The reason I am in this dorm is because I am from the country, so they don’t know what to really do with me. Kind of harsh, isn’t it? But that was to be expected from this elite college I was attending. It was mostly filled with rich family’s children who got into here with their connections. The snobbiest of the snobby rich kids usually lived in the gender-assigned dorm. The others who were more laid back or more trouble making took the mix gender dorm.

 

Anyway, I walked into Maria and checked in at the front desk. As I walked up to my room, I cringed at the scent of the hallway. It smelled like a locker room. I looked around and saw dirty clothes everywhere. Well… This seems sanitary… I thought to myself.

 

“Get these damn dirty clothes out of here!” A booming voice yelled from down the hallway. My eyes widened and I pressed myself against the nearest wall. A group of teens around my age ran down the hallway, quickly picking up all of the clothes that were lying around. A tall, muscular blonde walked up behind them, watching the group as the worked. He picked up a sock and cringed. “Damn! I have never smelt a sock so shitty in my life!” He commented before handing it to the nearest person. That person seemed to almost pass out from the smell before picking up the rest of the clothes.

 

Suddenly, the blonde’s attention turned to me. I gulped out of nervousness and stood there as still as I could. This guy did not look in a good mood… And it didn’t help that he had a pretty scary face. The blonde blinked as he looked at me up and down with a confused expression on his face. “Who are you?” He asked. “I have never seen you before.”

“U-um… I-I’m Marco Bott-” I began to introduce myself.

“Oh! You’re the newbie!” He said, holding out a hand to me. “I’m Reiner Braun, the dorm head here,” he introduced himself.

I smiled and shook his hand. “It’s nice to meet you-” Wait… Wasn’t that the hand that he touched the sock with….?

“So what’s your room number?” Reiner asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Um… I believe it’s 301...” I said, looking down at the paper I had in my hand.

Reiner clasped a hand on my shoulder and I looked up. “Watch out for yourself kid,” he warned me.

I blinked in confusion, looking up from my piece of paper. “Excuse me?”

Reiner shook his head. “Nevermind. Follow me, I’ll show ya to your dorm.”

I followed behind the blonde who seemed about seven centimeters taller than me. And way bigger than me too, that’s for sure. He seemed like a person who could break right through a wall without a scratch on him!

 

I followed Renier all the way to my new dorm room, passing by a few of the other tenants who seemed to cower in fear as Renier looked at them. Renier took my key from me and unlocked the door, bursting into the room. “Hmm… Doesn’t look like he is here yet...”

“Who?” I asked, bringing my luggage into the room and setting it by the empty bed. The other side of the room had a bunch of posters hung up, the bed was a mess, and there were dirty clothes every where. The other side of the room was clean and untouched. At least the person seemed to keep their things in their own space… But still… The way he lived was a little disgusting…

“Your roommate,” Reiner said simply. “I’ll leave the rest to you. If you have any question, just give me a holler,” he finished before he left the room.

I looked at the door that Reiner went out of and stared at it questionably. Why did Reiner seem sorry for him? I shrugged it off then began to unpack a few of my belongings. I had only packed two suitcases. One was filled with clothing while the other was filled with books, school supplies, and a picture frame of my family. I took out my sister’s doll, Miss Poppy, and put it somewhere no one could see it. A man having a doll with him at college was just begging to get attention.

 

* * *

 

 I finished unpacking and decided to explore the dorms a bit to get a feel of where everything was. As I walked around, I saw way more guys then I saw girls. I think I saw about two or three throughout my entire walk. The residence were pretty rowdy, but that is to be expected from this kind of school, right? Well, it exceeded my expectations. I thought it would be more prim and proper… Or maybe that was with the one-gender-only dorms. In this dorm, it was way more dirty than clean.

 

My walk lasted about an hour, and I already began to miss my home back in the country. The city was on a way higher level than I imagined. I walked back to my dorm, feeling a bit sad until I heard voices coming from inside of the room.

“Seems you got a new roommate,” I heard a male's voice coming from inside.

“Oh right… I forgot there was someone moving in today,” said another male’s voice, deeper than the other. And it sounded… So familiar… But where have I heard that voice before?

“He seems like a nerd. Nothing but clothes and books,” said the first voice. I heard shuffling around in the room. Were they going through my stuff?

“Oh God, I hope he isn’t like Armin,” the second voice spoke again.

I heard the first male laugh at that and more shuffling around.

“Sasha! Dammit, I told you not to eat on my bed! You leave crumbs everywhere!”

“Hmph!” I heard a girl’s voice say and heard the creaking of a bed.

“Give me some of that pizza,” the first male’s voice spoke. I heard a bit of arguing and clattering of things before it quieted down.

I think I should leave… I don’t want to disturb them… Wait a moment… This is my room too… I should greet them… As I thought of what to do, I felt a warm breath on the back on my neck.

“Whatcha doin?” I heard a male’s voice come from behind me.

I squeaked in surprise and the male just laughed behind me. “R-Reiner?” My heart was pounding a million times a second from the near heart-attack the blonde almost gave me.

“Sorry ‘bout that. You just seemed so serious,” Reiner continued to laugh, wiping the tears from his eyes from laughing too hard.

“Oh shit!” I heard one of the male’s voices say from inside of my room.

Reiner burst into the room and glared at the three figures sitting on the floor. I stayed behind the big guy, not really wanting to make an appearance to them anytime soon.

“God fucking dammit you three! Eating in dorms again?! What have I told you about that?!” Reiner asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared down at the three.

“It was Connie,” the girl said.

“Dammit Sasha! If you weren’t a girl, I would kick your ass!”

“Like I care! That wouldn’t stop me you weak turd!”

“What did you say?!”

“Enough!” Reiner’s booming voice yelled over the two. They immediately went silent. “Now, clean up this mess or I will make you clean it with your tongues.”

“Yes sir!” The three barked. I heard movement inside of the room. Probably indicating that they were cleaning.

“Oh, by the way. The newbie is here,” Reinier said and moved out of the way, making the three people being able to see me.

I gulped and forced a smile. “U-um… Hello… My name is Marco Bott...” I introduced myself. One of the males stood up and walked over to me. “Ah, so you're my new roommate,” he said, standing in front of me.

My eyes widened. Now I recognized where I had heard his voice… Because I had heard it every night ever since middle school. And his face. His face I knew all too well.

“I’m Jean Kirstein,” the teen in front of me introduced himself. I don’t remember anything after that. All I remember is suddenly my vision turning black, a loud sounding noise, and a sharp pain that quickly went away as fast as it had came.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco finally meets the man in his (gay) dreams. And what is his first reaction? He faints of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa. This should not have taken so long. Job, school, procrastination, writers block... Yeah. I am SO SO SO SORRY for this long of a delay in this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be out pretty soon. I have an outline for it and everything so... Yeaah.. Hope you enjoy!

_“This time, I wonder what it feels like_

_To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of_

_But dreams just aren't enough_

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling_

_The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene_

_Straight off the silver screen_

_So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end_

_Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with…”_

 

(Nickelback, Gotta Be Somebody, 2008)

 

 

* * *

 

I opened my eyes to realize I was staring at a white ceiling. _What… Where am I…?_ I blinked then looked around at my surroundings. I was in my dorm. On my bed. _What happened…?_

“You passed out,” said a male’s voice from the other side of the room. I looked over to see a teen with ash colored hair and gold eyes, wearing black jeans, a blood red t-shirt with some kind of band logo on it, and a red beanie. It was Jean. My new roommate. The guy who haunted my dreams ever since I was in middle school.

I sat up on my bed slowly. I winced at the pain in my head before I looked over at him again. “Oh… I-I did? I’m sorry...” I apologized. I couldn’t believe I passed out at the sight of Jean’s face.

“You better be. Me and Reiner had to lug your body all the way to your bed. And let me tell you, you’re not as light as you seem to be,” he complained.

“Oh be nice to the guy,” a female’s voice came from the doorway. I looked over to see the girl who was in the room earlier. Sasha I think her name was.

“Yeah. It’s not his fault your face is so hideous,” the other male's voice from earlier spoke up.

“Shut up Connie,” Jean spat. The guy named Connie and Sasha laughed and went to sit over on Jean’s bed.

“Um… I really am sorry about that...” I apologized again.

“Don’t worry about it. We all faint when we look at this guy’s disgusting face.”

“I said to shut up Connie.”

“Psh. You’re no fun. Anyway, what was your name again?” Connie asked.

“Marco Bott.”

“Cool. I’m Connie. This is Sasha, and mister grumpy pants over there is Jean.”

I nodded at the three of them, doing everything in my power to not look at Jean. “Nice to meet you.”

“Daaawwwe! He’s adorable!” Sasha squealed. She walked over to me and pinched my cheeks.

“Th-thank you?” I wasn’t sure how to respond.

“Shut up Sasha.” Said Jean.

“Jean, lighten up. What’s got your panties in a twist?”

“Oh he is probably upset because Marco fainted when he saw his face,” Connie piped in.

“Shut up Connie.”

Connie and Sasha rolled their eyes at Jean’s grumpiness. I remained sitting, feeling guiltier than before.

“I really am sorry-”

“Forget about it,” Jean interrupted me. I could already tell he didn’t like me. I didn’t know if that was a good thing, or a bad thing. Good thing because the dreams won't come true and I would live a normalish life. Bad thing because I wasn’t used to being un-liked. Not to brag or anything, but I usually got along with everyone…

 

“Anyway. Hey Marco! Where did you move from?” Sasha asked, sitting criss-crossed on Jean’s bed.

“Shiganshina.”

Both Connie and Sasha’s eyes grew wide.

“What?” I asked, confused as to why they were reacting like that.

“Shiganshina? That’s like, what, four hours from here?” Connie spoke up, Sasha nodding next to him.

I shook my head. “Only a two hour train ride.”

“Still. That’s insane!”

I chuckled, shaking my head. “Not really… I think it’s worth it. I didn’t want to burden my mother since we’re already having some financial issues. Since there are no dorm colleges in Shiganshina and this college would look really good on my resume to get a decent job, I thought coming here would be fine,” the three of them just looked at me like I was crazy.

“Wait… You just decided on a whim to get in here?” Sasha asked me.

I nodded in response to her question. “Yes?”

“Did you get any recommendations?”

I shook my head next. “No. I took the exam,” I said simply.

“Holy freaking gosh. And you passed?! The only person I know that took the test and passed was Armin, and he is a freaking genius.”

I didn’t know who they were talking about so I asked, “Who’s Armin?”

“He’s the short blonde boy with blue eyes who is around our age. I’m pretty sure he's the smartest guy at our school,” Connie answered.

“The genius of geniuses,” Sasha added with a-matter-of-factly tone.

 

* * *

 

 

Out of the blue, there was a loud rumbling sound.

“Seriously Sasha?” Jean asked.

“I can’t help my stomach’s needs!”

“I’m hungry too. Hey Sasha, your dad’s place is open right?” Connie spoke up.

Sasha nodded her head once before getting to her feet. “Of course! Let’s go! Marco, you’re coming too, right?”

As if on cue, my stomach growled loudly. “Yes, please.”

I followed the three out of the room and out of the dorm building. Sasha began speaking again, happily skipping next to me. “My dad owns a pizzeria. Have you ever heard of Braus’ Pizza?” She asked me.

The name sounded familiar to me. “I think so.”

“That’s my dad’s pizzeria. He has stores all over the country,” she went on.

“My dad is a politician,” Connie piped in. “Jean’s parents are actors,” he added.

“He doesn’t need to know about my parents,” Jean said, giving Connie a nasty look.

Connie shrugged, walking up in the front with Sasha and starting a conversation with her. They looked like a couple.

 

“They’re dating,” Jean’s voice said from next to me.

“I figured...” I said, a little surprised that he was even talking to me.

Jean turned his head to the side to look at me. The look only lasted a second before he turned away. “So uh… Why’d you faint back there?”

The one question I didn’t want to answer. “I-I think it was dehydration. I didn’t drink any water today,” I lied.

Jean gave me a funny look. I knew I was a bad liar, and Jean seemed to have noticed it too. Instead of saying anything though, he let it be.

 

* * *

 

We arrived at Braus’ Pizzeria with Sasha bursting open the door and yelling, “Dad! Three large triple meat pizzas with extra cheese and two servings of bread sticks stat!”

“You got it honey!” Yelled back a deep, male voice.

“This way!” Sasha went on a dragged us to a booth.

I sat in between Sasha and Jean, and Connie sat on the other side of Sasha.

“My dad makes the best pizza,” Sasha told me with a wide smile.

“He really does,” Connie piped in. Jean just nodded his head in agreement.

 

The pizzeria was lively this time of day. The lights were dim, but still bright enough for everyone to see. The tables were crowded with people, and the room was filled with chatter. The door opened and a bell rang. I looked over at the door automatically, as well did the other three.

“Hey hey hey! If it isn’t Eren, Mikasa, and Armin!” Connie said in a loud voice, loud enough for the three people that entered the restaurant. One of the boys with tannish skin, green eyes, and brown hair looked over to our booth and smiled. “Hey!” He greeted us, walking over with the two other people who came with him. They sat down at our booth, all of us kind of being squished together.

“Guys, this is Marco. Marco, this is Eren, Armin, and Mikasa. They’re in our same grade,” Sasha introduced them.

Eren smiled and shook my hand. “Nice to meet ya Marco,” he said with a wide grin.

“Nice to meet you too,” I said with a smile. I felt Jean tense up next to me when Eren reached over to shake my hand.

Armin was the next to shake my hand then it was Mikasa. I looked over at Jean to see that he was in a bad mood now. I gave him a questioning look and was about to ask him what was wrong, when a man who looked exactly like Sasha walked up to our table.

“Three large triple meat pizzas with extra cheese and two servings of bread sticks for my little girl and her friends!” The man said. Sasha groaned and everyone else just chuckled.

“Thanks Mr. Braus!” Connie said, beginning to wolf down the pizza.

“Thanks dad!” Sasha said afterwards before fighting with Connie over a slice of pizza.

The rest of us said out thanks and began to eat. Jean was still acting weird.

 

“Are you okay?” I asked him after finishing a bite of my pizza.

“Fine,” he answered. He sure didn’t seem fine to me.

“Yo Kirstein,” Eren said from his seat. “Still upset that I kept beating you in Mario Cart?”

Jean looked up at Eren with a dark expression. “Shut up Jaegar.”

“Ha! So you are! I totally creamed your ass!”

“Shut the hell up Jaegar or I swear to god-”

“Enough!” Mikasa interrupted them with a death glare, making them both freeze. She looked at me apologetically. “Sorry. They’re always like this,” she apologized.

I shook my head. “No no no, it’s fine it’s fine. You don’t need to apologize,” I insisted, assuring her with a smile. She only nodded, going back to her pizza.

 

* * *

 

The night went on with more arguments between Eren and Jean. Right now, they were arguing over the last piece of pizza. I scooted out of the way, and somehow ended up next to Armin.

“I heard you tested into the school?” Armin asked. This was the first time I heard him talk all night.

“Uh, yes.”

“So you’re pretty intelligent then?”

“I think of myself as average actually...”

“Is that so...”

Awkward silence now. But I noticed him reading. How could he read in such a loud environment? Especially with two people practically screaming at each other right next to him?

“What are you reading?” I asked, mostly to put up a conversation. Not to mention the fact that I liked to read.

“The Catcher and the Rye.”

“By J.D. Salinger?”

Armin looked up from his book and to my face. “Have you read it?”

I lightly chuckled and nodded. “Of course.”

That was how me and Armin became best friends.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Jean! You still in that band right?” Sasha’s dad called to our table after about an hour of us being there.

“Yeah! Why?” Jean called back.

“Our live cancelled on us tonight. How would you and your band like to play?”

“Yeah! That'd be great!”

“Jean is in a band?” I asked Armin since we were still sitting next to each other. We had just finished our discussion on our views of The Catcher and the Rye.

“Mhm. He, Eren, and Connie are in it. They’re called The Red Beanies. Jean sings and plays guitar, Eren is on bass, and Connie is on drums.”

I looked over at the three now. Jean and Eren were fighting over who knows what now, and Connie was wolfing down the fifth pizza that was ordered for us with Sasha. It was a little amazing that those three were in a band together.

 

The bell rang from the door again, and there entered Reiner accompanied by a really tall man and a short blonde.

“Reiner! Bert! Annie! Over here!” Connie called, waving them over.

The three walked over to our table. There wasn’t enough room for them, so they just pushed a table over and sat down.

“Heeeeeey, Marco! Looks like you’re fitting in!” Reiner said in his booming, deep voice.

I smiled and him and shrugged. “I guess?”

He laughed in response. “This is Bertholdt, he’s the dorm advisor for Sina, and this is Annie, the dorm advisor for Rose.”

“It’s nice to meet you...” The one named Bertholdt said shyly and nervously.

Annie just nodded her head as an acknowledgement.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” I responded to the two. Bertholdt seemed like the awkward, nervous type, and Annie seemed like she just didn’t care. Although I did see her stealing a few glances at Mikasa.

 

“Eren, get your ass over here,” Jean said. He had already gotten out of his seat to go up to the stage “You too Connie.”

“Coming coming,” Connie wolfed down the last piece of pizza, ignoring the glares he was receiving from Sasha, then hurried over to where Jean and Eren already were.

“They’re really good,” Armin said with a nod from Sasha and the others.

As Jean’s band got set up, I sat between Sasha and Armin, talking to the two about classes. It appeared that I had two classes with Armin, one class with Sasha, one class with Annie, and one class with Bertholdt.

 

“Hey Braus Pizzeria! We are the Red Beanies!” Jean's loud voice filled the restaurant all of a sudden, capturing all of our attentions. Sasha and Reiner hooted and hollered in response. “We are going to perform for you tonight! Get in your seats and be prepared to be amazed!” Those were his last words before he opened his mouth and began to sing.

The music began playing right as he did. I was stunned to silence in my seat. They weren’t just good, they were fantastic! I had never heard anything like it! A combination of rock and pop. It was full of energy and life… They could really make it big if they wanted to.

 

“They’re awesome, right?!” Sasha said in a loud voice so I could hear over the music.

“Yeah!” I agreed, smiling widely. I think… I am going to really like it here. Everyone was really nice and welcoming. My eyes wandered up to Jean. He was smiling as he sang his heart out and played. You could tell from one glance that he was enjoying himself and having fun. I couldn’t help from smiling wider. Yeah... I was going to be okay here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I should give you guys my tumblr so you can motivate me to finish the next chapter quicker... So, here you go!  
> http://yoshimisohma.tumblr.com/
> 
> And yeah... Ha ha... Mario Cart... Um.. I have a serious explanation for this. I am not a video game person just to be honest. I tried doing research on Call of Duty and Black Ops (which I have actually played before with some of the kids I used to babysit) but... The research I found it that you can't fight against each other? I know in Black Ops there is a zombie mode where you can go against each other, but that is about it. My headcanon is that Jean plays a lot of video games. Especially with Eren, Connie, and Reiner... If you have any suggestions, please comment them! This poor girl needs video game help.
> 
> Thank you all for bearing with this EXTREMELY LONG wait and any errors you may find in this story! (It's seriously midnight and I have a class at 8:30am. Oh boy.)


End file.
